Have Faith
by Shadowgirl00
Summary: Something harder than being stuck in a different world, is having faith is yourself... Chapter 3 up!
1. The Girl Who Could Not Walk

What is the point

What is the point? Of being the smartest, when you can't even do simple things like run? – Faith Haven

"Your musing for the day?" a voice asked.

Faith looked up from her work, "Hmmm?"

Wes, a boy about one year Faith's senior looked over her shoulder. He brushed his red hair out of his eyes and pointed to her work.

"Nice handwriting, you care telling me what's eating you?"

Faith sighed, "Everything, remember Sports day?"

"Yea…"

"What in the bloody hell am I going to do?" Faith cried out, "I can't enter in anything!" she started down the hallway.

Wes follow, stepping in pace with her, "How about those pull-ups? You're good at those. Anyhow, things been boring around here, and I hope they liven up by Sports day."

Faith snorted, "First of all that's the only thing I can do. Second didn't anyone tell you 'may your life be exciting' is the worse curse anyone could put on you?"

"You're no fun. I mean, even with electronics and computers you don't take any risk," then he muttered under his breath, "even when you are good a code breaking."

"And get in trouble with the law? No thanks," she pointed to herself, "I've already got enough on my plate. Between me, and my insane family I don't have a normal life!"

"Come on your family isn't that bad. Besides your family is just your dad and he's a good guy," Wes shrugged.

Faith groaned, "My dad is a bit off his rocker, his experiments and his projects, and talking to him is-is- is frustrating!"

"Hmm…"

"Whenever I try to talk about my mom he would just try and avoid it. Then there are his inventions…"

That got Wes' attention, "Oh? You never talk about them."

Faith tapped her wheelchair, "This is custom made, by my dad. I later found out he put a tracker in it."

"The over protective parent," Wes nods.

"Then he won't let me out of his sight, only when I'm with you," Faith growled.

"Very much so…"

"He's always monitoring me, it's a wonder why people don't mistake me for his experiment! I wouldn't mind for a boring weekend for once."

"Speaking of the weekend…" Wes trailed off.

Faith stopped and turned, "No!"

"No what?"

"You and I know very well what. I am not going to that damn Anime Convention with you! What is it with you and anime?" she started again.

"It's interesting, and they're going to have a-"

"I know, I know, a Gundam Wing section. Good god! What is it with you and big giant machines? You've talked to me about it so much I know just as much as any fanatic and I don't watch the show!" she growled.

"What's it you and dissing every show you've seen?" he countered.

Faith thought about that one, "Don't know, maybe it's because everyone is too perfect."

"No they're not. Wufei is a justice screaming freak, Trowa barely talks, Heero is very anti-social, Duo-"

"I don't mean that kind of perfect. Physically, they are probably more healthy than most people in this school," Faith interrupted.

"Ah…"

"Don't 'ah' me!"

Wes thought for a minute, "Maybe that would be a good new suggestion, for the producers I mean. Come on, I bet there are pilots that have some physical problem. Too bad it isn't real… That would be so cool."

As they entered the port-a-pack Faith stated dryly, "Be careful for what you wish for, they might just come true."

Wes didn't make any comment back. Pleased that she won this round, Faith moved on without Wes, before anyone could give any warning the ground began to shake.

"Damn! An Earthquake!" Faith put on the brakes.

Wes tried to get his bearings, "This is a strong- Faith look out!"

Faith looked behind her to see part of the roof caving in. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and Faith found herself falling. That is, until she fell on something, or someone. She groaned, it felt like she was hit in the head with a brick. Before she could figure out what just happened someone else voiced his or her displeasure of being used as a landing cushion.

"Get off me," stated a very deadly voice.

Faith rolled off of the person, and steadied herself by sitting with her back to the railing. She blinked, it was a railing and if she wasn't careful she could fall off the catwalk and onto the ground below.

"How in the hell did I end up on a catwalk?" Faith thought to herself.

The sound of footsteps running caught her attention. Looking up she gaped, if Wes was here with her he would have asked for a picture. There was Duo Maxwell running towards the person, which in this case was Heero Yuy. Heero got up and pointed his gun at her. Where it came from she wasn't sure, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Duo stepped in front of her, "Hey Heero, don't you think you're jumping to conclusions? She looks harmless enough, maybe she just lost her way."

"Duo, that girl landed on me, out of nowhere," Heero stated.

"Okay so that's weird… maybe she's from a different dimension and got lost somewhere?" Duo made a hazarded guessed.

If it weren't so serious Faith would have laughed, since it wasn't too far from the truth. Suddenly she noticed the three other Gundam pilots running up to them.

"Great, just great," Faith couldn't believe this was happening.

Trowa stared down at her, "Where did she come from?"

Heero shrugged, "She fell on me, she's probably a spy."

"The main word is **probably**," Faith, said dryly, "In other words I could not be a spy."

Duo grinned, "Don't encourage the guy, okay? Just let me do that talking. Besides I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to have you around, what can you do?"

Faith thought for a moment, "Computer stuff and electronics, but…" she waved her hands to the ground below, where she go a good view of the Gundams, "this stuff is out of my league. I don't know a thing about mobile suits."

"Maybe she could help you Heero," Duo chirped.

Heero glared, "She is a spy. Anyone who sees a Gundam must die."

"Heero, we don't even know how she got here," Quatre countered.

Inside, though Faith wouldn't admit it. She was petrified; she just got whisked away into a word she didn't care beans about. In this world, as far as she knew someone like her wouldn't last five minutes. There were five pilots two who were willing to just ask things about her, and the other three probably wanted her dead. Worse of all, she knew she couldn't get away from them, even if her life depended on it. Which it did at the moment.

Wufei studied her, but with just pure indifference.

"I bet he's going to say something about me being weak," Faith thought bitterly.

Wufei then spoke up, "Yuy's right, she is a threat. Maxwell you didn't even check that weak onna for weapons."

Faith had enough, "Look here!"

Everyone stared at her, while Heero raised his gun.

"I don't have a gun on me or any weapons on me! If I had my book-bag I would be most tempted to throw a textbook at that thick skull of yours Chang Wufei! It's bad enough that my friends wish came true, that it just happened to me instead of my friend, that I'm stuck in a world I've just heard about, but I don't need people pointing guns at me or calling me weak!" Faith grabbed the bar above her and pulled herself up, with her legs still on the floor.

"How did you know my name?" Wufei glared.

"One move and I will shoot you," Heero took off the safely.

Quatre looked at her in shock, "What was your friends wish?"

Faith shrugged, "To go to the Gundam World. Crazy but true, he's a fanatic."

Duo nods, "See Heero, it's not her fault!"

Heero put his gun away, "Fine, but she does anything suspicious she gets shot."

Everyone starts heading back down, when Heero turned, "What are you waiting for?"

Faith held back the tears, this was the part the scared her, "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Heero was getting impatient.

"I-"

"Master Quatre!" Rasid called.

Quatre leaned over, "Yes Rasid?"

"We found this, it's full of school supplies, among other things," Rasid pointed to a bag that hung off a chair.

Faith looked over grateful, "Excuse, sir?"

Rasid looked at Faith.

"Could you please bring that up here?" she asked, "all of it please."

Within minutes Rasid brought it up and place it near Faith. The boys studied the chair with wheels. Faith blinked, "Don't that have people like me here? Great, the last thing I need."

Pushing herself all of the way up with the railing, she settled herself in the wheelchair. Check her bag, things and to see in what condition it was in. That's when it hit her, "Shit."

"What's the matter?" Duo asked.

"Nothing," Faith smiled sadly, "Is there an elevator any where?"

Quatre pointed down the catwalk, "Down there."

"Good, then I'll see you on the ground. By the way, it would be easier for all of us if I had a ground room," Faith stated, then she turned and wheeled herself to the elevator.

"Why isn't doesn't she just walk like everyone else?" Wufei asked.

Everyone just shrugged.

The night went by without a problem. The pilots didn't question too much on why she was in a wheelchair. Late that night Faith did some research, and the information confirmed what she feared. There weren't any people like her; birth defects were dealt with in the womb and accidents with surgery. A part of her wished it was like that in her world.

"Well sooner or later they'll figure out I can't walk," Faith murmured.

Duo got up a noon, and was surprised that Heero was yelling at him. Getting up he when to the workout room. There was hard breathing coming from the room. As he walked inside he noticed Faith, with her chair below her. She was doing pull-ups, and didn't know he was in the room.

"19… 20… 21… 22… 23… 24… 25."

Carefully Faith let herself down, but not carefully enough. She missed her chair by an inch sending her chair crashing down and her on the ground.

"Damn!" Faith swore, sitting up she grabbed her legs moving them to where she wanted.

Duo watched as she went on her stomach, using her hands to pull her forward to where the wheelchair was. After several minutes of trying to get the chair back up she swore with frustration, blinking back the tears Faith knew how big her dilemma was.

"Damn! Bad enough Quatre's bathroom isn't built for the handicapped." Faith heard a sound.

Looking up she knew right away it was Duo. He put the chair back up, then lifting her off the ground and putting her back in the wheelchair.

"Thanks," Faith smiled.

Duo frowned, "If it helps any, I'll tell Quatre about the bathroom."

Faith blinked, "No, it's okay. I should have made sure the wheelchair was right under me."

She starts to wheel away from the room. Duo runs to catch up with her.

"Do you need any help?" Duo asked.

Faith stopped, "No, I don't unless I need it."

"But-"

"No buts Duo. Look, I've been taught to look after myself. I'll be fine."

"You!" Heero stepped into the room.

Faith turned, "My name is Faith Heero, you could have just asked for it."

"The scientists wants to see you," Heero didn't stop.

"You must be kidding me," Faith stared at him.

It soon became clear that Heero wasn't kidding. The scientists questioned her about what she knew, what she could do and so forth. After that they put her through simulation after simulation, test after test. Testing her reflexes, strength and intelligence. When they were done, the G-boys and Faith were seated around the table.

"We have all thought this out and have decided that Faith will be trained to be our sixth pilot."

Before anyone of the Gundam pilots would protest, Faith beat them to it, "No! Look, there is no way I could be a pilot. Give me one could reason why."

Dr. J looked at her serious, "If you can give me a good reason why not."

Faith thought for a minute, "I can't walk. If I can't walk then that limits what I can do. If someone knocks me out of my wheelchair I'm a sitting duck. I can't go on recon missions, the most I can probably use as defense is a gun and I don't even know how to do that. How in the bloody hell am I going to get around? You need someone mobile, not someone who's strapped to a damn wheelchair."

Everyone but Duo stared at her in shock.

Faith pushed herself away from the table, "Sorry, but it isn't possible. You're better off finding someone who can walk."

Without another word she wheeled herself away from the room and out the door.

Author's Note: To me this is an interesting twist compare to all of the other girls who come from the real world. Smart, but not physically able, and uh… unlike my other real world story it isn't base on anyone or anything. In fact you have suggestions, I'll be happy to think it over. If you want her to be set up with anyone (cause I don't have a person in mind), then tell me.


	2. Faith's Leaving?

"And lo, I was a stranger, and in a strange realm, and no man knew me." – Storm Warning

Faith was brooding again, and she knew it. They had all returned back to the safehouse without a word, even Duo didn't say anything. The whole idea about her not being able to walk made everyone else uncomfortable. Without a word to anyone she had wheeled herself to her room, and silently thanking that she had one on the ground floor. At this moment there was a lot to brood about and most of them weren't happy thoughts.

"If it just rained now it would be perfect," Faith murmured to herself.

The first thought to come to mind was Heero. He still didn't trust her, and she knew that too. It was like trending on thin ice to put it in milder terms. Wufei, she could tell he was shocked and well…

"So help me, if he uses the fact I can't walk to back up his claims that women are weak I'll make his life a living hell," Faith muttered.

It wasn't just their reaction that she was worried about it was that fact she would be more dependent on them. That's what got to her; Faith had been working her whole life to be independent from anyone. Just the thought that **she** would have to depend on **them** frustrated her. A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. Faith turned to see Duo poking his head in.

"Uh, hi… Quatre says dinner's ready. Need any help?"

Faith shook her head, "I'll be fine."

Duo opened the door for her and let her pass. Everyone was already seated and was waiting for her. There was a kind of sinking pit in her stomach as she wheeled in. When she got to the table that sinking feeling was sort of confirmed. They were passing around the food when Heero spoke up.

"Tomorrow morning you better have your things packed," Heero stated.

Faith dished out some salad, "So, where are we going?"

Heero glared at her, "**We **aren't going anywhere. **You** on the other hand will be going to the Sank Kingdom."

"Uh? Why?"

"You're a threat to us."

Duo stood up, "Come on Heero! Have a heart; Faith ain't going to do anything to us. She's really nice, uh… when she wants to be."

This time Heero's glare landed on Duo, "Duo, we can't keep her here. She will slow us down and we'll be more likely to get caught."

"It's not her fault," Duo argued, "and besides she doesn't know anyone else. You can't just dump her in the Sank Kingdom. There's nothing on her remember? How's she gonna get into a school?"

Wufei shook his head, "What are we going to do with a weak woman? She can't walk, she's no use to us and Yuy's right she'll just be a burden."

Faith slowly exhaled and listed off different kind of stones in her head until she was sure her temper was in check, "Wufei, first of all I agreed to being a burden, and secondly, **I am not weak**!"

Wufei studied her, "Then tell me woman, why can't you walk?"

She listed off the elements in order when stones ran out and flexed her hands, "I was born that way."

"Hence women are weak," Wufei finished.

Still flexing her hands, Faith turned her mind towards different kind of wart plants, "Wufei, as far as upper body strength goes, I'm no weakling."

"Is that so woman?"

"Blue sky, green grass. Blue sky, green grass. Damn, why did I have to get mom's temper?" Faith thought to herself. Aloud she answered, "You know, I have a name Wufei. It's Faith, as in, I have faith that you'll call me Faith in the near future."

Everyone else was silent during this whole exchange. Though Duo was ready to defend Faith he noticed that she looked ready to strangle Wufei. Quatre wanted to break things up before things got too out of hand. Heero didn't really care what they were doing. Trowa was watching and it seemed to him that this was going to be a new source of amusement for a while. Though what Wufei and Faith were thinking about each other was unknown, though probably not very flattering. After dinner Faith sat be her self in the living room. Duo came to join her a few minutes later.

"Hi."

Faith looked up, "Hi Duo."

Duo sat down beside her, "What cha doing?"

"Nothing really, just staring out the window," Faith murmured

"Well, what did you do when you were bored back home?"

"Type on the computer and check things out on the Internet."

Duo made a face, "Ugh, another Heero in the making!"

Faith smiled, "Hey! I'm not that bad, at least I give an answer when people ask me something!"

"True, true," Duo, grinned, "Hey, sorry about Wufei, he's always like that."

"It's okay," Faith, answers back, "It's not like I wanted to strangle him or anything."

Duo just laughed, of course he knew better. The night ended peacefully, though Faith could still hear Duo and Quatre arguing with Heero about her fate. It seemed that by the time she fell asleep, he was still was dead set with sending her to the Sank Kingdom.

Sunlight shone through the bedroom window and slowly creped it's way to Faith's bed. Faith woke up and at first didn't recognize the room she was in. It wasn't her bedroom that was for certain. Then she remembered, about Wes' wish, the Gundam pilots and Heero telling her she was going to the Sank Kingdom today. She groaned, the past three days haven't been good ones. Right now she should be helping her father or working on some computer project. After getting change and everything else Faith looked around the room.

"Okay, bags packed, check, bed made, check, everything in order, check. Now let's see… Breakfast might take a while so how about some pull-ups?"

Strolling out of the room she decided to do just that. Wufei wasn't expecting anyone to be in the workout room that morning. So he was in for a surprise to see Faith there doing pull-ups. She paid no attention to him. In fact she seemed to be in deep thought and wasn't keeping count of how many she was doing.

"What are you doing woman?" Wufei asked impatiently.

Faith scowled at him, "What does it look like?"

"But why?"

"I can't wheel myself around if my arms are too weak to do the job idiot!" Faith snapped back, "At least I can wheel myself out of danger."

Wufei growled, "I'm not an idiot!"

"Fine idiot."

"Woman!"

Faith smiled sweetly remembering what Wes told her, "Fine… Wu-man."

Wufei was not happy, "You are becoming annoying."

"I don't know, it sounds like a good name," Faith said thoughtfully.

"Only Maxwell has enough disrespect to call me Wu-man."

Faith snorted, "For someone who's on honor and respect, you sure don't know how to respect people of the opposite sex." 

Wufei didn't have any comment for that.

Faith continued, "You really hate being called Wu-man, don't you Wu-man?"

"Woman…" Wufei growled dangerously.

Faith pulled herself up and looked at Wufei, "How about this, I'll respect you, if you respect me. That means you either refer me by my first name or last name, but never call me woman. That's simple, right?"

Wufei thinks for a minute and nodded slowly, "Yes… I think that would be a fair deal."

"Good," Faith nods as she eases herself into her chair.

As she wheeled away Wufei called after her, "Woman!"

Faith whirled around "Wufei-"

"What's your full name?"

Faith blinked, "Faith Haven."

Wufei nodded slowly, "Fine then… Haven."

As Faith left the room Wufei shook his head. He had never met anyone with enough wit to keep him from answering back. Then again that girl was cynical, sarcastic and strangely enough, very smart. Later that morning everyone was sitting around the table eating breakfast when Heero came in with his laptop. He put it where everyone could see the screen and then he hooked it up. Dr. J appeared on the screen just as Heero sat down. Faith shrugged herself, going back to her breakfast.

"Hello everyone," Dr. J nodded, "I'm glad to see you getting along. The other scientists and I are figuring out a way to get Faith back home."

Duo smiled, "That's great!"

Faith nodded, "Thank you."

"Meanwhile, we can take advantage of this," Dr. J continued, "Faith has an unusual talent and intelligence for computers, strategic thinking and problem solving. It has also come to our attention that you pilots need someone to watch you when you're in battles."

Faith shrugged to herself again and reached over to grab a pancake.

"Therefore we're putting Faith in charge of the missions, and they'll be going to her first," Dr. J finished.

Faith stared at him in mid-reach, "What?"

Everyone minus Heero and Trowa yelled, "WHAT?"

"Oh, don't look like a stranded fish Faith," Dr. J smiled, "We know you have the brains to do this job."

Heero stated, "She will put this group in danger, her weakness will get us killed."

"Heero!" Duo shouted, "It's a disability, you'd mind? Anyway, I agree with Heero on not letting Faith, but for a different reason. We can't keep a watch on her. She's gonna get killed doing this."

"There is no way for her to escape if something goes wrong," Quatre points out.

Wufei growled, "I refuse to take orders from this woman!"

Faith muttered under her breath, "Respect Wufei, respect…"

"This wo- Haven should not be allowed to do this," Wufei was still yelling.

"We're not letting her do this without some training of course," Dr. J agreed, "Heero, you teach Faith how to use a gun and see if you can give her or that chair of hers some nasty surprises. Duo, though she can't pilot a Gundam, something like a carrier or shuttle is not impossible. They are supposed to have ramps and they don't need to use of legs. Teach her how to pilot those. Trowa and Quatre set up the computer system that Faith will need to use. The system should have something so that Faith can delete the whole thing if she needs to do so. It needs to be hooked into the Gundams visual system. Wufei, this is asking a lot of you most of all. See if you can teach Faith something about self-defense that only requires her arms to do so. You have your orders. Dr. J out."

With that the screen blanked out. Leaving shocked pilots and Faith who was still reached over to get a now forgotten pancake. Faith pulled her arm back and looked at each of them.

Duo finally spoke up, "Well, I guess Faith isn't leaving after all."

Faith groans and leans right back into the chair. Covering her face with her hands, all of a sudden her life just became a bit more complicated. 

Author's Note: Hmm… a bit more complicated is the understatement of the century. Well, thanks Mono for letting me bounce ideas with you. Hehe… when I started this I only got three people telling me who they wanted Faith to be with. Of course, I'm not telling who I've decided. You'll figure that out soon enough. What did you think? Please review and tell me your feelings about this.


	3. Proving One's Self

Forgive your enemies, but never forget their names.

Faith Haven was writing in her journal when Duo came bouncing into her room.

Duo grinned, "I have a surprise for you!"

Faith looked up, not looking all too trilled, "Duo, the last time you said that I nearly crashed the carrier into a hill."

"Come on, you weren't that bad," Duo was still grinning.

"When we were miles into the air, you told me it was my turn to pilot. We nearly crashed."

Faith crossed her arms over her chest. A few days earlier, Duo had started Faith's flying lessons. Unfortunately Duo had never thought before, nor had it occurred to him that Faith had never been in a plane before. These two facts made a bad combination when it came to teaching Faith. After teaching her through books, Duo thought it would be a great surprise to let her pilot. That was after they were several miles into the air. The lesson had ended with an emergency landing done by Faith and barely crashing the plane into a nearby hill. Afterwards Faith wouldn't go into the carrier until Duo promised he wouldn't pull any more surprises like that again.

"Come on, you'll like this surprise," Duo insisted.

Faith raised a brow, "That's what you said last time."

"Look, I'm not going to take you miles into the air and suddenly let you pilot. Trust me Faith," Duo reassured her.

Faith stated dryly, "The last time you said 'trust me' was when I tried your cooking."

"It was just one time," Duo whined.

"Duo, I rather be at target practice than go through that again."

Duo took her wheelchair and started pushing her out the door, "You rather be with Mr. I-Will-Kill-You than me? Was it really that bad?"

Faith put her chin in her hand, "I suppose it wasn't that bad. He's not a bad teacher Duo; its just Heero is intimidating. He's not the person you can go to for personal problems."

"Speaking of teachers, why hasn't Wu-man taught you yet?" Duo asked.

Faith shrugged, "Maybe he's just putting it off as long as possible. Teaching someone who can't walk self-defense is going to take a bit of creativity on his part."

"Or Wu-man just doesn't like teaching ladies," Duo added.

"Huh, probably both."

When Faith noticed her wheelchair suddenly stopped she looked ahead of her. In the hallway was a girl their age that Faith recognized as Hilde. She had seen a picture of her once or twice, but she wasn't really sure of Hilde's connection with the pilots. Faith tried to search her memory of what Wes had told her, but nothing really came up. All she knew was that Hilde had some connection with Duo.

Duo waved, "Hi Hilde, this is Faith, ya know. The girl I was talking about," he looked at Faith, "I figured since you're alone here. You needed some friend that was a girl."

Hilde smiled and held out a hand, "And Duo wouldn't shut up on how heartless Heero was being when he wanted to dump you in the Sank Kingdom."

Faith shook Hilde's hand, "I bet."

"Well, I'll just leave you girls alone," Duo walked away waving.

Hilde and Faith decided to take this conversation into the living room. Faith decided immediately that she liked Hilde. Hilde seemed to be easy going and since it was clear she knew about Faith's problem and wasn't uncomfortable with the idea, Hilde was the ideal person to talk to.

Hilde sat on the couch, "So, the truth now. How is it?"

"How is what?" Faith asked.

Hilde smiled impishly, "Faith! You live with five boys. Ranging from cute to handsome. A lot of girls would kill to be in your position."

Faith eyed Hilde, "Hilde, I'm stuck with five boys who don't know how to treat me, and have you tasted Duo's cooking?"

Hilde laughed, "Yeah! It should go to the lab for testing, it could be toxic."

Faith laughed for the first time since she got there. It felt good to laugh again, maybe for once Duo did the right thing.

Faith put her chin in her hands, "Hilde…"

"Yea?"

"Do you think… I can do this?" Faith asked, "It's a big job."

Hilde smiled, "I know it's gonna seem rough, but you'll pull through."

"I guess as they say… You fail only if you don't try," Faith sighed.

"That's the spirit!" Hilde grinned slapping her on the back.

The sound of Wufei clearing his throat brought their attention to the doorway. Wufei was leaning against the doorframe. Faith raised a brow in question at Wufei.

"It's time for your training," Wufei stated.

Hilde piped up, "But we were talking!"

Wufei growled, "I don't care woman!"

"I have a feeling I'm getting into deeper waters by the minute," Faith muttered so only Hilde can hear.

Hilde shrugged, "Well, who knows, maybe all of this will help you when you get back home."

As Faith wheeled away she then answered back, "If I don't get myself killed first!"

She silently followed Wufei down the hall to the training room. Faith at the moment briefly wondered what Wufei would do for her part of the training. When they arrived it was clear that things had all ready been set up.

Faith looked up at him, "Weights?"

"I can't really teach you much in hand-to-hand combat, but I can improve on your strength so that when you hit someone, they'll really feel it," Wufei explained.

"I can live with that," Faith nodded.

Faith wheeled her chair beside the bench and slid herself on. Wufei watched all of this carefully, at least now he knew how she managed to get herself in and out of bed every single day. He walked over to the weights, looking from the weights to Faith and back again. From the looks of it Faith all ready had some muscle on her. He first tried 10kg; Faith lifted it up and down several times with ease. Wufei didn't say anything; instead he added another 10kg to the bar. This time she had a bit more difficulty lifting up the bar.

"I want you to lift this up twenty times," Wufei told her.

Faith didn't say anything, she just continued lifting up the weights. She didn't by any means want to be considered weak by anyone, most of all not by egoistic male. If she was going to live with them until the scientists figure out how to get her back home, then she was going to prove that she didn't need any babying. By the time she was done the twenty she was a bit wore out, but she didn't say anything. Wufei just grunted.

"Can you do any more?" he asked.

Faith smiled, "Sure."

Wufei didn't comment on her weary look, "Twenty more."

Doing the next twenty was harder than the last. Faith just kept reminding herself over and over that Wufei would no doubt never let her hear the end of it if she couldn't do it. Yet a part of her knew it was foolish to keep on going, by the time she finished that twenty her body was screaming at her. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm her beating heart. The young girl could see Wufei look down at her with expressionless eyes. He didn't look at her with anything with indifference.

Wufei stated, "Do you want to stop?"

For the brief second Faith wondered why Wufei was looking at her indifferently. What was he looking for? An excuse not to follow her orders perhaps? To find a weakness about her so he could tell Dr. J? Of course she was paranoid about what others thought about her. She had spent most of her life home schooled because her father was too afraid she couldn't handle herself. Though he could be forgiven as she had lost her mother at a young age and she was all her father had left.

Faith shook her head.

"Another twenty then."

Wufei couldn't understand it. It was clear that she was tired, why was she being as stubborn as to keep on going? What did she hope to prove? She would only hurt herself in the end. He doubted he had ever met a woman so stubborn before. Wufei thought about that last thought. Okay, so that wasn't completely true, he had met two stubborn women before her. As she started to struggle to the point where her arms were shaking, Wufei carefully placed has hands were he could grab the bar if needed be.

Faith had never felt her arms scream at her like this for the longest time. She barely even remembered when was the last time she did. There was just something so familiar about the situation at the moment. As she tried to get the fifteenth one in there and as she struggled with the weights Faith feared that she was going to let them drop on her. Like the way she nearly dropped herself when she did one too many pull-ups… With one last burst of strength she lifted the weights and set them back in their holder.

Wufei asked, "So you finally decided to stop?"

"Yea, well, I had to," Faith answered back.

"Hn, we'll continue this tomorrow."

Faith got back into the chair, "Right."

Figuring that Faith couldn't wheel herself out, Wufei was about to reach the handle with Faith started moving. He backed off, it was clear that she wanted to wheel herself out. As she left he shook his head, the girl had a lot of pride too. Hilde was waiting outside the training room. When Faith passed the door, Hilde swooped down and grabbed the handles.

Before Faith could protest Hilde said, "Look, Wufei can't see you so stop with the pride thing okay?"

"All right," Faith rested her one elbow on the armrest and rested her chin on her hand."

"When it didn't look like you were going to stop, I was about to rush in there and demand Wufei to make you stop," Hilde said, "You nearly seriously injured yourself!"

"I know," Faith saw this coming.

But the lecture didn't come, "What made you stop?"

Faith was caught off guard by the question.

Hilde stopped, "Faith?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean what caused me to stop?" Faith asked.

"I guess you could put it that way," Hilde answered.

Faith took in a deep breath, "The last time I trained that hard it was for a marathon. Like that incident with Wufei, I wanted to prove to everyone I could do it. So I trained really hard, tiring myself out everyday."

"Ah…" Hilde nodded, "And this has to do with Wufei because…"

"I'm getting there. Well, anyhow, one day I was doing pull-ups and my hand slipped because they were too tired. Fortunately my dad caught me in time. I was about to start again when my dad asked me the weirdest question ever."

Hilde started to look interested, "And what was that?"

"Was there a proverb for knowing when to stop," Faith then gave off a small laugh, "Strangely enough I did know one. I told him so, and then he asked, what is the point of proverbs. Well, the point of them was to teach us about life, to keep us from making mistakes. The minute I said that, I knew he had caught me. I knew the proverb and I was ignoring it."

"Smart dad," Hilde smiled, "What was the proverb?"

"One must draw the line somewhere."

"Yep, you really did need to draw the line," Hilde wheeled her into the living room, "What on Earth convinced you to go that far?"

"Wufei, I hate it that he thinks women are weak," Faith snorted, "I wanted to prove him wrong."

Hilde put a hand on her shoulder, "Faith, Wufei would be the last person on Earth go to for an opinion on yourself. Don't bother."

"What about the others?" Faith asked, "I still have Heero to deal with."

"Well, Heero is Heero," Hilde shrugged, "Everyone else is fine. Trust me."

Faith grinned, "I only hope your 'trust me' is better than Duo's."

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long! But now that school is over I can spend more time on my stories! Anyhow here is it, hope you liked it. Thanks Aes Sedai for the quote! It's better than the last one I was gonna use. Bye for now!


End file.
